Sibling Rivalry
by Trinichiq
Summary: Kristina, her sister Chloe, Michael and Morgan have all grown up. Sixteen year old Kristina and Twenty year old Michael are the golden kids of the quartet. Chloe and Morgan are always playing keep up. However there are secrets being kept, Michael and Kris
1. Chapter 1

"I hate that she's so perfect." 14-year-old Chloe Lansing stated as she watched he 16-year-old sister Kristina across the room at Kelly's. Kristina worked at Kelly's not because she had to but because she wanted too, she was the responsible one who felt the need to earn her extra spending money. Chloe didn't see the need, her father was loaded and worshipped the ground she walked on, just one more reason to dislike her sister. Unfortunately she was about the only person who felt that way.

Her Uncle Sonny, Kristina's father, treated his daughter like the princess everybody thought that she was. He gives everything she wants just for the asking and just loved the way that she got a job, it was so responsible. Their mother Alexis Davis, she favoured over Kristina constantly. "Did you see what Kristina did recently? Why can't you be more like your sister? Your sister would never do something like that." Chloe heard it all the time.

The one person who should be on her side wasn't. Her father, Richard Lansing, Ric to everyone. Ric was Sonny's brother, Alexis' Husband, and Kristina's uncle, stepfather and all round avenger. The way he acted most of the time people would think that Kristina and not Chloe was his real daughter. He goes out his way to be there for the little princess all time.

But the worst Kristina-duped of all was Chloe's boyfriend, Cameron Spencer. True he only thought of them as being good friends but Chloe knows better, if he could only get over his stupid crush on her sister he would fall madly in love with her and he would beg her to be his girlfriend. The girls had been friends with Cameron forever and Chloe had always been in love with him and she thought he felt the same way after all they spent all their free time together. He teased her in that 'I like you but I can't tell you' kind of way, he got her in a way no one else did, he told her things that he didn't tell anyone else and that turned out to be the problem when six months ago he told her about his crush on her sister.

Oh how she hated how perfect her sister was, she sat for over two hours as a love sick Cam gushed on about all of her sister's wonderful, walk on water, saintly attributes. Her torture didn't end there as he commented on how lucky she must feel to have such a paragon for a sister. How could he not know her after all this time? How often in the last five years did she complain about how hard it was to live up to Kristina the Great?

She had almost convinced herself that she could live with her father fawning over a child that was not his. She had even almost believed that she could forgive her mother for always choosing her sister first. Uncle Sonny was not really hers to claim so really she couldn't blame him for seeing her only as Kristina's shadow. But Cam, no way, she was tired of her sister getting everything that she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina wasn't as perfect as everyone thought, no she had her flaws, her secrets. She looked over at her little sister as she sat with her friends, she was so carefree, not a care in the world. Chloe had a wonderful guy who actually followed her around like a puppy, but the best thing about Cam was that all the parents loved him and his parents loved that he was hanging out with Chloe Lansing the daughter of two fine upstanding citizens of Port Charles.

Kristina loved her dad but he could be impossible most of the time and when he was not being impossible just being who he was made her life impossible. She really loved him, she loved how he was very protective of her and always trying to make sure that she was safe and that no one took advantage of her or hurt her but did he have to meet every guy before she could go out with him. No one wanted to date her because of it.

She really couldn't blame her father for all of this word got around. First dates usually involved her father interrogating the guy while a loaded gun sat on the coffee table between them as he dropped not so subtle hints of easy it was to dispose of a body, well she could blame him for that. Guys who got too fresh usually got a message that they didn't like. This one guy, in fact he was the first guy she ever dated before the gun started coming out for introductions, Brian Hauser got the message real loud.

Kristina was thirteen, Brian asked her out, excitement ensued, happy mother, balking father and stepfather. She remembered that this was the first thing she could remember her Uncle Ric agreeing with her father on against her mother, Kristina is simply too young to date. Her mother got her way; Kristina is going on her date, those who didn't like it were invited not to show up. Dad being Dad showed up with a scowl on his face but a lovely pin for his daughter (Kristina later learned that Stan had installed a GPS tracking system in the pin). Alexis assured him that she had met the young man before and he seemed to be responsible, mature and respectful.

That lasted until he got her into the dark movie theatre; they had barely sat down when he started groping her. He was highly offended when she asked him to stop, he started… let's just say Kristina couldn't believe she wasted a whole afternoon practicing kissing for him. She waited ten minutes in the theatre lobby for her father to come get her, Brian didn't come to school for a week and when he did he could stop apologising to her. Her father's bodyguards had a few choice words for Brian's groping hands; they didn't even have to break it for the little baby to start crying like a baby.

Chloe didn't have to worry about that, guys weren't contemplating where Uncle Ric would hide their body if he took offence to something they said to his daughter. Guys were always cautious when speaking to her even when they were asking for help with their homework and it certainly didn't help that Anthony was constantly around. Kristina turned and looked at her bodyguard where he stood by the door of Kelly's.

Danny was different and he was her secret. He didn't know anything about her and her father didn't know about him. As long as she could keep evading Anthony when she needed too it was going to stay that way. If anyone found out her secret her life would be over. She wished she had her sister's life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe smiled at her sister as she took a seat next to her.

"Grandpa said I could leave early, I was thinking of getting out of here and doing something."

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" Chloe knew that Kristina wanted her to go hang out with her but why should her sister get everything she wanted besides she was already hanging out with her friends.

"Actually I was hoping we could do something, but you're with your friends, I'm staying at Dad's tonight so I'll see you tomorrow." Kristina didn't really have friends; she had Anthony, Marco and Max who were her father's men. She sort of had Danny who like her had secrets of his own and she had Michael. Although lately, she didn't have him either.

It wasn't that Chloe hated her sister, in fact she loved Kristina very much but why did she have to try to spend so much time with her, was she trying to rub her nose in reality of how much Chloe would always fall short. She looked at her friends, she wouldn't feel guilty for refusing to spend time with the girl that everyone loved, Kristina had two other brothers to hang out with. Michael always acted as though he resented Chloe's existence anyway. She looked at Morgan; although he was Kristina's brother and her cousin he usually stuck with her just as Michael preferred to stick with Kristina.

Chloe and Morgan were kindred they were the grey sheep of the clan (they weren't bad enough to be black). They were the screw-ups the average students whereas Michael and Kristina shined. Kristina was a grade ahead and had received every possible honour the school had to give. Michael was accepted to Yale and Harvard but decided to stay in Port Charles and attend PCU that is until now.

Kristina had something to do with it that much Chloe could guess but what? Michael and Kristina were practically super glued but something had caused him to run to Yale. Kristina had been in a snit for weeks before he left and for months after, Michael didn't call home for weeks and it was obvious that he didn't want to talk to Kristina when he called.

Chloe also knew that Kristina did not come home two weeks ago. She was supposed to stay at her Dad's because their mother had to go out of town but the following morning Sam called looking for her because she was late for work. Kristina also asked Chloe to lie for her, she said that she had fallen asleep at Wyndemere but didn't want to say anything because Sonny was finally allowing her to leave the house without Anthony but he would change his mind if he found out she had spent an entire night on Spoon Island alone. Something was going on and Chloe was going to find out.

Chloe was a Cassadine and Cassadine's were willing to do whatever it was to get what they want. Chloe wanted Cam even if it meant hurting Kristina.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristina smiled as she heard the now familiar ring tone of her cell that told her the caller was Danny.

"Hi," she answered unable to keep the smile out of her voice. Two weeks ago thoughts of Danny did not exactly bring a smile to her face in fact she didn't think of him if she could help it. He tried to rob her; practically stalked her but then he saved her life.

Maybe we should start at the beginning. Kristina met Danny for the first time at GH when she went for her annual physical, he had seen her the day before at the park and figured he had every right to hit on her. She shot him down, if there was one thing she was good at was turning guys down.

Two days later as she was leaving the class she was taking at PCU someone tried to steal her car. Michael restored that car for her and it meant the world to her so there was no way she was letting some petty thug steal it, she was after all the daughter of Sonny Corinthos. She was very surprised when she burst into the car to find Danny at the wheel. After much "discussion" he decided not to steal the car and she promised not to call the cops, more for herself than for him. It was all she needed for her father to find out that she was almost robbed.

Danny decided that he liked her spunk and personality as he put it, found out she worked at Kelly's and became a frequent visitor. Although she would never admit it but he had started to grow on her, he knew how to make her laugh even as he was annoying her. That was not how they became friends though, that development did not take place until after her had saved her life.

Kristina was a pro at sneaking out at night even from her father's house. Two weeks ago it was even easier, both her parents were in Manhattan for the weekend (not together). She was supposed to be staying at her Dad's and Sam and Jason were going to check up on her and Morgan.

That night she went to Jake's, not for the alcohol but the adventure. Coleman always threatened to call her father or Jason but he never did, he knew better. She was playing pool as usual when this guy started hitting on her, she never even noticed when he slipped something in her soda. She didn't remember leaving the bar with him or running into Danny or anything, she only remembered waking up the following morning in Danny's room.

"Danny…" Kristina had heard the name breaking through her fog. "Knock… late… again… lunch… hospital." The words she was hearing were inconsistent and broken but she thought she heard two voices before she passed out again.

"Morning sleepyhead," Kristina heard clearly as she awoke, a face coming into view.

"You!" she exclaimed as she recognized Danny. "Where am I? What did you do to me? What time is it?"

"Your in my room. I didn't do anything and I don't think that guy you were with did anything either. It's quarter after twelve. Now that you're awake I can go have lunch with my dad and let him yell at me for being late and irresponsible."

"Your rich..." Kristina exclaimed as they made their way downstairs.

"No, my father is rich."

"So why do you steal? Is it for the thrill or the attention?"

"Why can't it be for the fun? Why does it have to be for the attention."

"I know poor little rich boys like you, Daddy is busy making money and Mommy is busy spending it so Junior is a forgotten commodity."

"My mother is dead and my dad is much for making money. He's a doctor and he spends his time saving lives. Your parents obviously don't pay enough attention to you seeing as how you were out at a bar in the middle of the night."

"My parents pay a little too much attention to me. I am the center of their world but they are out of town for the weekend and I was bored."

"Romantic get-away. How sweet."

"My parents aren't married to each other. My mother… this is none of your business, I have to go." Kristina's cell rang.

"Is it Sam? He has been calling you all morning. Does he know his girlfriend like to go out trolling for other guys?"

"Sam is a girl. I don't have a boyfriend. What I do with my time is none of your business."

Kristina is not even sure how they got from there to where they are now but here they were.

"Hi," Danny voice came through her cell. "Half hour," was all he said then hung up. Kristina smiled; she had fifteen minutes to get rid of Anthony.


End file.
